


One Bright Day

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, Gen, Kid Gene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment from Gene's childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Bright Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ferntree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferntree/gifts).



> Backdated crossposting, originally posted on LJ [here](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2252149.html?thread=27510901#t27510901)

Gene dangles his legs off the edge, cool breeze at his ankles. He's only wearing shorts, the radio said it would be sunny.  
  
"No matter, son." His father reassures him. "Fish are about whatever the weather."  
  
"Will Mum be ok?" Gene's wondering how she'll manage the shopping with her tummy as big as it is.  
  
"Ah, she's tucked up at home waiting for your little brother."  
  
Gene's ears perk up, he breaks into a grin. "I'm getting a brother? The baby's a boy!?"  
  
"You bet it is. And we'll bring him up a good strong man, together."  
  
Gene can't wait.


End file.
